1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and game method adopting “darts” or other target hitting games.
2. Prior Art
For example, the darts is a traditional game having a history of 500 years mainly aiming at competition of each player's skill of arrow throwing. In the darts, when a player throws the arrow, other players must keep quiet as a manner, so the darts is rather serious than entertaining. The darts is poor in atmosphere that a beginner can easily join, that players have much entertaining fun and a sense of unity.
Recently, electric darts machines are spread which automatically detect hit area of the target so as to record and totalize players' points. However, since such darts machines follow the game of the traditional darts, easy entertaining fun and excitation cannot be expected similarly to the conventional darts.